Final Fantasy VIII : The Forgotten
by mci-squalleh
Summary: Imagine If Squall wasn't the only one with a bad past. What happened if someone had something so far worse, that they turn out to be the very thing that could have saved them during the first ever collision with Edea? [Dumb Summary, Intresting read]
1. Authors Complications

Disclaimer: I own only Aries. Final Fantasy VIII and all related subjects are owned by Squaresoft/Square-Enix

Maybe I should explain some of this…

This takes place a few odd months after the war. This is nothing to do with time compression or something else. I decided to pass on that. I wanted to make something that showed the point of view of someone who wasn't the savior. My main reason for creating Aries.

Aries is originally from Winhill. Same as Squall. And someone else… Dun dun du- -Gets a shoe thrown at his head- Uh… Anyways…Aries also comes from Galbadia Garden. He has an odd past, one that he can fully remember, since he didn't use GF's. Another main thing is: Aries looks a lot like Squall. Aries has no connection what-so-ever with Squall, or his family. It's just coincidence. I did it for fun, I mean, the savoir of the world has a look-alike? Imagine the possibilities? I mean, they act alike, expect Aries is much more 'Down to earth' aka 'I talk more than you do, bish' -Points at Squall-

Now, I've set a few things out. Gaia is basically split in to a few countries. I have related this to the real world also. For example:

Galbadia: USA

Winhill: England

Esthar: Japan/China/Korea

Balamb: Canada

Centra: France

FH: Scotland

So the accents differ. Along with their way of life. So… Aries has a British accent. Squall doesn't have one since he was literally bought up from a few months old in the orphanage. Aries was 2 before his family departed.

I have also gone and changed a few things round. There are male Sorcerers in 'The forgotten'. I don't care what you call them! Wizards, Sorcerers, same thing! And also the facts of the past of magic and such.

One last thing. DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT HIS NAME! I don't care if the name was used in FF VII. Why don't you try naming someone cool! Plus, it fits Aries properly. God of War. Well… you'll see. (No, he's not a god.)

Well… those are the basic facts. All I can do now is well… just type.


	2. Prologue

Final Fantasy VIII: The Forgotten

DISCLAIMER: This FanFic is copyright of MciSqualleh. You are not allowed to post this fic on your website without our permission. Do not print this document and use it for profit or commercial purposes; you are not allowed to post it anywhere using your own name. Should the above conditions be violated, you will be hunted down by Aries and have your arse handed to you on a silver platter faster than you can say Irvine is cool (Cause he's not!). Characters remain copyright of Squaresoft Inc. 'Cept Aries (Who I've made!)

Resistance is Futile

As is suing me.

I'm poor enough as it is.

Don't be evil bastards now.

Prologue

A lot has changed in Balamb Garden from the past…Squall still is the commander of all SeeD Operations yet still also resents the fact he was forced in to it at first. He also still acts like the world owes him an apology for the abandonment what caused him to go through the trauma of his childhood depression. Squall had also learnt of who his father was (What had got him even more angry because he made no time to contact Squall in anyway) Mister Laguna Loire himself.

Sorceress Rinoa had become a SeeD shortly after she moved in to Balamb Garden shortly after the end of their adventure. Mainly because Squall couldn't live with out her…but also for the reason that her father had suffered a fatal car accident what still hasn't been resolved. This had left her heartbroken but also now feeling the pain of loosing someone she could relate to Squall better…making their bond stronger than ever.

Irvine is still lingering around with the rest of the group; he's not a SeeD yet he still goes on missions to help as if he resents SeeD, like others did. Lately he hasn't been seeing eye to eye with his girlfriend Selphie…yet no one ever knew if they were together or not because it was as if Selphie didn't like it around Irvine after the end of the war…things had changed between them along with rumours spreading about them made it worse for her…

Selphie was still the same…no matter what happened to her she still had the heart to continue with life like nothing had happened before or after the war…She had been sleeping a lot more lately along with being somewhat more giggly when she was even on her own, like her thoughts seemed to stimulate her to look up for hope…False hope? Maybe…but hope was hope one way or another.

Seifer was alone…he now felt what Squall had felt for most of his life. The paranoia…being alone and of course the pain staking thoughts of life. He needed to be home…he needed his friends…even though he hated to admit it he needed the group…even Rajin and Fujin had managed to pass in their classes leaving them not wanting to be SeeD's rather to be more potential staff members of the newly detained 'Disciplinary Room'. Seifer had randomly turned up managing to Infiltrate his way in to the garden along to Cid, thus causing a ruckus, when everyone wondered why Cid was shouting in his room that one time…After a couple of hours of arguing Cid managed to give in to Seifer understanding his meaning and letting him back in to the garden. He also had the balls to amend his friendship with his former girlfriend Rinoa…yet still being the same fool he always was. Moving on as he came in he found that one person was happy enough to see him. His most beloved Ex-Instructor…Quistis.

Quistis had suffered the most change. She wasn't as uptight nor as annoying to some of them…she was more chilled out and laid back. Did she want to be liked? Who knew? Why did she do it? Who cares? Everyone had started to like her…especially Squall. He had managed to slightly break free from his 'I'm all alone, there's no one here besides me' Factor and start to enjoy life…being nicer to people really did help him…well slightly he was still somewhat malice…a lot of the times.

Zell is still the same. No doubting the hyperness is still living in him. Lately he's been having girl problems, it seemed like he was the only one with out a girlfriend…he wanted one so he could actually see what the big fuss was about. Along with showing everyone he wasn't gay…or a chicken-wuss.

The Garden it's self had managed to fix out the problems it had before and now become stationary back in to Balamb. It seemed like Squall had made the choice from the amount of missions they were being handed out. The garden was basically being used to distinguish small outer missions what involved nothing what could challenge SeeD's potential. So becoming a private and more willing service SeeD had become a real large name in the world. Since they were racking up more SeeD's by the week, they decided to make Trabia it's Second base after helping to remake it from the amount of money they had received from the death of Ultimecia thus causing a chain reaction to make it bigger and to compensate for the losses what had been made.


	3. Chapter I

Final Fantasy VIII: Forgotten Hero

Disclaimer: I Own Aries! That's all…sob

Chapter I

"Balamb Garden…Seems like this is the place" A hooded figure came through the golden coloured Garden gates. Silence was in the air managing to be broken by the sounds of black boots crashing to the floor as they paced down the pathway to the garden. They dragged along his black baggy cargo jeans what were torn slightly from the cuffs of the jeans causing the rocker effect. Along his right leg there was a sword sheath what seemed to be able to touch the ground from the steel tip of the darkened holder. The hybrid weapon holder was angled forward, as if its weapon was to be drawn like a sword. Around his right leg were a trio of small belts, each containing many small cylinders, like ammunition for a handgun? Most of his head was covered by his black hoody. His eyes were over shadowed by his black bangs what were uneven like bed hair but looking more planned to be that way. On the right side of his head he had a couple of red crimson highlights running through his hair, they seemed to be a marking. His hair was pretty long managing to reach the side of his chin from one side yet somewhat less on the other. It was clear the hair was uneven making it so much more different than others.

The black haired boy walked on starting to be noticed by other students who dwelled in the garden. The students were fumbling about with the Triple Triad Card Game cards. The same ones what had been developed a very long time before the war had begun. Special cards were dispatched for the 'Saviour of the world' and along with his group.

"Hey! Hey kid!" the dark warrior seemed careless not really paying attention to who ever was calling him. They had nothing to do with him so what was the point in turning around? Arrogant? Maybe? Silent? Most likely.

"Damn! Who the hell is that?" One of the students asked the other,

"I dunno…probably a new student or a follower of Squall?" The female student pointed out to the fact of what he was wearing around his right leg. He had to be a Gunblade wielder or if not that a weapon specialist of some sort. The hooded child was left to walk in to the Garden by himself. Looking over to the old man who seemed to control who went in and out of the Garden, all he did was just show a letter. The old man just gave a glare and nodded, pressing a button and letting Aries through the non secure contraption.

"Hmm Cid, that child, Aries, isn't he supposed to be here now?" Edea pondered as she sat with her husband.

"Yes my dear, well it is hard trying to travel from Winhill to Balamb" Cid replied as he looked towards the application forms what were dotted around desk of the headmaster's office. Since the Garden had now become stationary the giant controller was once again put down to the MD level of the building. But in case if they needed to become mobile again, all they would need to do was press a button at the headmaster's desk rather than having to go through hell to open it again.

"Ah! Here it is! Aries He- wasn't he that child that used to be with us in the orphanage?" Cid asked as he turned towards Edea as he broke off the name.

"Yes, I remember… he was a quiet one. Squall seemed to even give in at times to smile, yet Aries always did seem to have that look of lost hope in his eyes." Edea's voice had a slight sadness to it…she was remembering something. Good memories yet painful pleasures of the owner of her body during the past. A lot had happened…yet she could also conjure up the fact of remembering who this 'Aries' was.

"Seifer! Stop teasing Zell!" A young Edea took the children outside to play amongst themselves. Life was great. She and Cid had finally reached the pinnacle of their lives. They wanted to make an orphanage for children what would benefit them for the future. Yet Cid always managed to cook up some crazy idea about a 'Garden' and some 'SeeD's' what would fight against the sorceress. Edea smiled watching the children dwell with them selves. There was Quistis sitting along side Seifer trying to teach him how to play this newly devolved card game. Then there was Zell who was running around with Irvine who seemed to be looking for Selphie. All but 3 children were outside…Turning around, Edea walked back in to the concrete home. As she got in she gave a sigh of relief seeing Squall walking with his sister, somewhat clinging to her with a large smile on his face. He loved her more than he loved his own life. Squall momentarily looked over to Aries and twitched his nose as a signal of 'Aren't you coming with us?' Aries just shook his head giving his reply. Aries was sitting in the corner of the room, on a small wooden crate as he watched over the window seeing the waves of the sea crash against the beach.

"Mommy…" a soft voice peeled out of the 4 year olds mouth. His parent's had given him to the orphanage with two others. Aries still didn't know why his mother and father had just randomly given him away…was he a bad child? Didn't his mommy love him? What did he do what got her so mad? Two years…two long years he tortured himself wanting his 'Mommy and Daddy' to come and take him home and play with him.

"Aries aren't you going to play with the others?" the slender woman approached the distorted child and knelt down to his level. Aries looked to her with his big black eyes and shook his head keeping his face straight and lifeless. Edea always was saddened by Aries's loneliness yet she could never make him smile…. Edea always tried to make him interact with the others to show him he wasn't alone.

"Aaww…please? Not even for me?" Edea tried to reason with the child, engaging in to combat as usual. He would say no…she would try and persuade him to play…it would only work sometimes.

"…" Aries didn't reply. He just let a selfless sigh curl through his pink lips, staring out of the window. Edea cringed, had she lost? Had his frowning worked? How could a child of 4 years manage to be so depressed? He was so mature it was even hard to fathom how he could have gotten this way.

"Aaaarieeeess!" A soft yet happy voice came from the side of the house. Aries turned around looking to the door as he heard the noise. The amount of status change he went through was amazing to the naked eye. A smile appeared on to his face as he jumped off and scampered off giggling towards the door.

"I'm coming! Don't go!" Edea stood there with a smile along with a sigh of relief breaking from her lungs. She was once again happy to see all of them playing around. Walking over to the door she watched how Aries ran as fast as he could towards the sandy beach after this lifesaver of a girl.

"For Hyne's Sake…where the hell is the headmaster's office!" Aries was too stubborn to ask plus he couldn't be bothered asking anyone, he would rather find Cid's office himself so that he would learn. As Aries was muttering to himself, as Zell was stalking him by watching his every move. Zell assumed that he was a rebellion leader…the same ones what where trying to take over Galbadia since the death of General Caraway. There had been a new president also elected thanks to the council of Galbadia yet this person also managed to take over the Army after the passing. Zell thought he was planning to take over the garden and try to hold it up to Galbadia as ransom, yet little did Zell know to the fact that it was his old friend…no one did really remember him yet Aries was happy. He had already seen Quistis and Irvine so it wasn't that bad.

"…" Aries turned around looking over to Zell as he had seen him from the corner of his eye. What the hell? Why the hell is this guy following me around?

"Can I help you?" Aries broke the silence as the sneaking around had started to annoy him. And another name was checked off the list. Zell.

"Huh? Oh…No man I'm looking for a…er I'm looking for a contact lens! Yeah! I lost one while I was sparring!" Back of the net! Go on Zell! Zell was somewhat happy with his 'Quick' remark to nearly being caught.

"Whatever…" Aries turned around again. Looking up, he had a small smirk on his face as he recognised this vague sleek figure from the past.

"…Matron…" Those same words what he would hold on to during his time at the orphanage broke out of his mouth. Along with that Zell over heard him and started to stare in suspicion. 'WHAT THE HELL? How does HE know who Matron is? I knew it! This guy's one of those rebel terrorist! I'll take him on! YEAH BA- Wait a minute! Bandoleers around his legs- Great! Gunblader? I need the others!' Zell was ready to pounce Aries to make sure that his theory was correct. Aries once again looked over to Zell, sighing slightly he cocked his head to the side as he got a full glance at the hyped maniac. 'He looks pretty much the same I wonder if he remembers me? Probably not...' Aries started to walk towards Zell's direction. This freaked Zell out slightly as he got a look in to the hooded 'terrorist's' face. It was as if Zell had seen Odin or something, nearly falling back on his feet, he started to walk backwards as his eyes were still widened. 'For Hyne's sake this cannot be happening! This is impossible!' Zell's preposterous mind was as if it was going to explode. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! Once again nearly tripping over himself as he stepped back.

"Zell?" Aries stood there as Zell looked at him like he was a ghost. 'AHH! HE KNOWS MY NAME!' Zell had finally flipped. Turning around he sprinted off towards the Quad to get the others.

"…" Aries stood confused and wondering what the hell had just happened. Shrugging some walked up the steps to the elevator and stepped in as it came down.

"Great…"

"Okay! We got one day more to get this done people! In other words LET'S MOVE IT!" Selphie was getting things ready for the festival for the new SeeD's to be Inauguration party. This was her third time at trying to make a decent party for everyone to attend. Unlike last time this one didn't involve a band and her friends parading like maniacs during the party. This one had to be more sophisticated, more elegant, much smarter and fancier, so she could finally eloquent her views on showing everyone what she was capable off, along with welcoming the newbie's.

"Selphie, Irvine is looking for you." Quistis had distracted Selphie as she walked in. her slender body seemed to etch each time she took a step. She stood bold and confident in the mist of the sunlight, outside in the Quad.

"Are you listening?" Quistis tilted her head, questioning again. Selphie froze hearing her words.

"…Irvine…" The cheerful young girl's face, seemed to frown as the words broke they grasp of her lips. 'What does that Jerk want now?' Turning around, Selphie wiped the frown off her face and replaced it with a cheery and hyper smile. The same elegance what blossomed from the days back in the orphanage.

"Oh! It musta' slipped my mind! I'll go now!" Hopping off the stage, Selphie skipped her way down the quad. Her skipping soon faded out as she became a silhouette to Quistis and the rest. 'What does he want? More sex probably…God why did I even give in to that guy! Screw him; I'm goin' to the beach.' Selphie thought to her self. She had grown far away from Irvine slowly after the end of the war. Nothing was as it seemed with them; Irvine was always parading with other girls as Selphie was left to watch her so called boyfriend hit on other girls. This was driving her insane…he was using her that's all, yet she still had the mind to continue like as if nothing was going on. 'Eep it's Zell! I need to get out before he starts…' Selphie ran the opposite way from Zell, who was running towards the Quad to show everyone about his discovery.

Finally making her way out of the Garden, Selphie sighed in relief as she scampered towards the beach. This was always her break away from reality. Her other choice would to be to run back to her past rather than even staying on this continent. Arriving at the sandy area, she blinked momentarily as the breeze ran across her face leaving small specks of sand to lash in to her eye.

"Oooh! Why don't I just leave?" The words arched out of her mouth as she flumped on to the sandy floor, causing the sand particles to fly from the area.

"But if I leave, I wont have anywhere to go! I could go to the orphanage or Arabia or even maybe…Just maybe…" Her eyes closed along with one of left hand running over the black material what was wrapped around her right wrist. Memories plagued her mind. She had to leave the orphanage and stay away from the others thanks to Matron. The same memories what she had held in her heart for so long. Each and every time she would replay most of the faces, she would smile or just cry. Too much had happened. Selphie truly hated this place, she was in now…Yet Matron had promised her something, something about how the future would be fulfilled for her, she would finally get what she wanted all…she had to do was wait. Yet…Selphie found it to hard. 5 odd years had past. She had no one now…She had friends, but no one to call for her self. Irvine? Not even close. She hated him…He had just changed in her eyes. She had seen and felt things no one ever should have. Pulling her knees towards her chest, Selphie buried her face in to her knees, softly sobbing. "How long? How much more do I have to suffer? Why doesn't someone come and save me?…What have I done to deserve this?" A gust of wind blew past the sobbing girl. Ignoring the call of nature, she wiped her damp cheeks with her sandy hands.

"Don't cry…"

Push had finally come to shove. Aries had arrived at the top of the structure of Balaam Garden. He was plagued by thoughts of either going in and seeing something he would regret, or just some other indecisive thoughts. Finally gaining the courage to walk up to the door, Aries' hand stood against the wooden like wall. About to press his knuckles for contact, His balance was knocked off guard by someone literally opening the door in to him. Being thrown back slightly, His hood had come off yet his face still hidden in the darkness of shadows. The somewhat attacker pulled out of the door with a frown on his face. Dressed in a cream, cow skinned like attire. Irvine had plunged through the depths of the room. His black hat overshadowing his eyes along with his forehead. From what Aries could see, he had the look of anger on his face. Something truly must have gotten Irvine angry if he was to be pissed off that bad. Even at the times at Galbadia Garden, Aries had never seen him so angry. Yet then again…Aries made sure that he saw no one from his orphanage at that place. He had no reason to socialize with them so what was the point? Plus he was also 'Supposed' to be assisting them on the battle for Edea but something had gotten mixed up. Even to this day he truly didn't understand what had actually happened.

"Xu, Could you please close the door?" A familiar voice had broken through the silent thoughts of Aries. Quickly pacing towards the door, He moved his hand towards the opening of the door, so that it would show that there was someone there. Still getting no response, Aries mimicked his former movements. Pressing his knuckles hard against the door then pulling back 2 to 3 times. Up came running to the door to see who it was. Dressed in her usual Seed uniform, she squinted slightly as she looked to Aries. She couldn't make out who it was, since he was standing in the darkness. It seemed slightly a bit too darker than usual.

"Ah! The boy with the butler!" Cid finally noticed Aries. His eyes ran over the desk, shuffling through the papers. Edea was no where to be seen.

"Do come forward, we need to get this signed so you can actually start dwelling in this garden. Along with sorting out with when your SeeD exam would be." Xu was left baffled. She had no clue that someone was coming. Nor did she even know that Cid had personally ordered for him. Since the fall of Galbadia Garden, Cid had been acting strange as he was contacting this someone. Was this HIM? She had heard Edea talk about someone from the orphanage to her husband every now and then. Of course Xu heard because she had become Cid's right hand woman. Plus he was like a father to her….a bond not many could understand.

Aries had a small frown on his lips. He knew that it was a bad idea to send someone to get his things from A to B. Yet could he care? No one knew him, so what was the point in being judged so easily.

"I don't bite, you know!" Cid talked once again, causing Aries to fall out of his world of thought. Nodding some, He finally stepped in to the sunlight revealing himself, as the room was filled with an eerie silence. Aries had stopped in the middle of the room. 'Something on my head?' Xu looked like she had seen a ghost. 'What the hell? Why is everyone freaking out today?' Aries turned around to Cid, noticing a slighter calm look on his face. So it is true… Thoughts were running wild in Cid's head. Truly finally understanding what why this was wanted. Aries was still confused. What was wrong? Did he truly look THAT ugly?

"So-…." As his lips had parted to question the old man, His eyes had run over the image what was embedded in the floor. 'What the fuck?' Aries leapt back from the face what he was standing on, landing at where the name was imprinted.

"Squall Leonhart 'Savoir of the world'-"

"-Exactly like-"

"-Me!" Aries had raised his head to look to Cid once again. His bangs had cleared out of his eyes, so that his face was now truly visible. Aries couldn't believe his purple eyes. The person who he had read about, the person who he had heard so many stories about, the person who he had just stood on…looked exactly like he did!


	4. Chapter II

Final Fantasy VIII: The Forgotten

DISCLAIMER: I own Aries! Remember…Death by spoonage!

Chapter II

The wooden like doors were now close. All was quiet…Nothing made sense. Well at least to Aries the Squall look-alike and Xu. However…Cid just sat there, Mindlessly staying quiet and being calm. For some thought…He knew quiet a lot on what the hell was going on. But now was not the time to talk about it.

"Come now, Aries. We must figure out what we have to do about your SeeD exam." Cid began to rear away from the big finding. Aries was just left, staring at the imprinted image. Was this really true? Or some sick joke? It was true that he had never seen the face of the older Squall. All Aries could truly remember was that lifeless look on his face. They both shared a slight passion for their loved ones. The Irony….Oh how this could not be true! What was he? A clone? A sibling? Would this even explain his so-called 'amnesia' of the past few months? What the fuck was truly going on?

"Aries, Now is not the time to worry about facial structure!" Cid finally let a voice of authority burst through his pinkishly wrinkled lips. Aries blinked for a moment, following a nod.

"…" No answer was received. Just the same confusion. More added to the mind of the raven haired look-alike.

"Now, Tomorrow is your field test. Since you qualified for all of your other rankings at Galbadia Garden, we have no choice but to put you towards your final induction." Cid carried on shuffling the papers around on his desk. Finally finding Aries', the old man laid it in to one of the drawers that were held along his desk. Slipping it in, the drawer was locked on the spot. Confidential no doubt about it.

"You and a few other candidates will be making there way to Galbadia tomorrow. Your test will begin once you soon get your orders. And you will also be accompanied by a SeeD." Cid carried on lecturing the young boy. He had no true thought on what had just happened. Maybe fate had taken its toll? Or maybe this was the reason why Aries didn't believe in fate.

"Yes sir." Aries replied, hesitating momentarily. He was breaking from the vivid thoughts what where running through his mind at that very moment. This all was just too much to take in.

"A Gil for your thoughts?"

"…Not really."

'Here we go…'

"C'mon I know there is."

'She never gives up…'

"You know I'm not going to stop-..."

'"You know I'm not going to stop."'

"Until I give in to you, My Sorceress (?)"

"Hey!"

"Now is that clear?" Cid held his head high, watching over the window what held the beautiful country before him.

"Yes. I'll work on the other option also, to avoid confusion." Aries replied in a malice like tone. Things had now calmed down in the office. Cid had decided to plan out what was to happen about his arrival and his long awaited SeeD exam. True, he would be one of the youngest people to ever take an exam (other than the beloved ex-instructor Quistis Trepe).

"Xu, You must not breath a word on this Façade" Cid lowered his head, somewhat as is he was staring at his shoes, asking the daughter like figure to keep quiet on this incident. Cid wanted to avoid confrontation on the young boy's past, along with many other questions. Xu gave a nod, staying silent as the confusion had begun to fade away from her face. She was trying to understand this connection what the look alike had with Cid. She was slightly jealous in a way; she never had truly seen Cid be so intimidated by someone's arrival nor with someone like him. The boy wasn't even famous! He was just a look alike rather than anything else! What was so big about it! Another look had embraced her fair like face. She became slightly angered as her lips coiled, wrinkling.

"Should I show HIM to the dormitory?" A cunning idea had sprung over her mind.

"I can manage…" Aries seemed to reply with out even thinking about it. He knew he would need help to find the dormitory area, but he was too stubborn to even ask. Damn! Xu's plan had failed. Giving a warm smile, she nodded and stood back in her former position.

"You are dismissed. By the way, try and keep out of sight for today. Weapons are kept away, do not resort to violence and on that fact, your love for blades and guns should come in handy on the mission. I know I shouldn't lecture you on this, but do not underestimate the mission you receive. What ever it is, look out for your partner." Cid had finally turned around to face the boy, giving a small nod of admittance; his eyes ran over the somewhat surprised look of Aries.

"Partner? No team?" Now this truly seemed to be awkward. Aries was just about to leave but, this was a much bigger deal. He figured that he would be left with a group of 3 or 4. Not just one more person.

"Your skills need not more people. You on your own should be enough. But, you need a SeeD to also come with you. And that I leave to the choice of your Commander." Nodding some, Aries turned and walked away. His eyes seem to take interest in the floor. He wondered why Cid thought so much of him, he was a normal kid right? Aries seemed to always dumb himself down to keep his ego from taking over. He did many things what made him in to the person he was today. Maybe it was for the best…then again was choosing to go to a different Garden than his childhood friends a smart move? The purple eyed boy twitched his eyebrow momentarily, as he passed Xu. The female SeeD didn't seem to take a liking to him, Aries could feel it…Something from inside him crawled, telling him about what was around him. Maybe he was just gifted? But even gifted children aren't so special…Right?

The hood had come back on once again. Aries took Cid's advice, he wanted to avoid any type of confrontation what involved the words 'Squall' and 'You look like'. Aries rested his pale coloured hand along the glass shell of the elevator. Watching the contraption lower him to the bottom floor, his eyes had ran over the beautiful like Garden. Even though this place was much smaller, Aries enjoyed it. It was peaceful and not so many students running around like they have a T-Rexaur chasing after them.

"?" Aries felt a slight jerk as the contraption came to a stop. 'Damnit! So much for trying to keep a low profile.' Aries felt his mind implode, he knew he was supposed to be out of sight, but this was inevitable, then again…maybe the hood would come to its work once again? If it had worked with Irvine and Zell (until he had gotten close) it should be able to do its work once again. Stepping back against the wall of the elevator, Aries lowered his head, feeling the bangs what were held to the sides of his head, fall on top of his forehead and hide his face. Well enough.

"Commander, Commander! Where art thou Commander?"

"…"

'If it's not one thing…It's another.'

"C'mon! Lighten up, would it kill you to smile?"

"Smile?"

'This again?'

"Yeah!…Would you like me to spell it for you, Commander?"

"If I smile, I have to kiss you in public…All over that dumb promise."

"So you do still remember!"

Aries had finally reached his dormitory. It took him a while to manage to sneak past everyone with out noticing the shocking truth. He had hoped that nothing would truly leave the walls of the Headmaster's office. Aries wasn't so worried about Zell. He figured that Zell would just sound that same loon who everyone knew. Well if times were same, Zell seemed to be. Looking around the corner of the hall, Aries was hiding behind the wall, trying to keep himself hidden from anyone. This was fun (!). Who thought that trying to stealth your way around the garden would be an inevitable chore? Seeing that no one was around, Aries took a deep breath and made a run for his dormitory. Trying to keep in mind what the number was, Aries dove out of the corner and clung on to his hood as he jolted towards the wooden door. Locking on to his goal, his eyes lighted up. '1023! My dorm!' Aries had to stop himself before he ended up getting a mouth full of wood. Nearly slipping as he came to a halt, Aries took out the cardkey what he was given. Proceeding his movements with complete perfection, Aries ran the white plastic object over the scanner of the door and heard a 'Click!'. He was in.


	5. Chapter III

Final Fantasy VIII: The Forgotten

DISCLAIMER: I own Aries! And will spoon you if you try to claim him! MINE!

Chapter III

There was finally peace following silence. 'Now what?' He had done what he needed to, all he needed now was to keep a low profile, well at least until tomorrow. He would get his facial problem sorted thanks to his hair. It seemed like Aries had planned everything out as Cid was blathering on about it. Letting a small sigh escape from his lips, Aries looked around his room. It was plain, obvious, yet still held with a few things what were peculiar for a 16 year old to have. He began to stroll around the room, taking in his surroundings so that he could get used to this new area. Well most possibly just for this day, tomorrow he would have a bigger and Dorm with no one living next to him. Aries at first didn't actually notice that there would be someone staying next door to him, this was nothing like his old garden. He actually got his own room rather than being stuck on a bunk bed like room with the one of the most arrogant people around.

Aries sat down on his bed. He began by looking at the mannequin wearing his holsters and sworded sheaths. Obviously his battle attire to be added. Rolling over to his side, slightly, he noticed that the large box what he had hoped for was actually there. The black box was rather large, height wise. It had held his gunblade, well parts of his gunblade, it still wasn't completed. Aries was after something different rather than a normal gunblade, he wanted something what would fit his persona as a katana wielder. Staying with his back pressed against the bed, Aries stared up to the plain cream coloured ceiling. 'Maybe I should get some rest?' he began to mentally question himself. He had nothing to do now, plus he didn't want to engage in any type of contact with his temporary dorm partner. Sitting back up again, Aries unbuckled the belt what was held on to his hips. Following by taking of his large, dark coloured hoody and then laying it beside him. The belt what he was trying to unbuckle was one of his main weapons. A Katana. Forcing himself off the bed, Aries walked over towards the light brown coloured mannequin and forced on the belt, along the hips. Just as perfectly as it was on him. Stepping back once again, Aries turned around, facing away from the wooden lifeless figure and began to try to unbuckle another belt. This time doing it with ease along with forgetting what usually happened when he unbuckled this one. A large thud was bouncing off the walls.

"Damnit!" Aries quickly picked up the belt, revealing that it was a holster for his other weapon. A Desert Eagle. One of the most deadliest handguns known to man. Plus it looked cool.

"Who's there?" A voice shouted out from the next room. This was going so well (!). Quickly buckling the belt on to the mannequin, Aries tried to come up with a plan to try and not answer.

"I'm armed, unless you wanna get shot, I suggest you show yourself!" The voice became clearer. Sadly. Aries was trying to decipher the voice. It was so familiar…but he was hoping to god that he was wrong.

"This is your last warnin'! I'm tellin ya, you're not gonna thieve me!" a large cocking sound came from outside the door. A sound of a gun being aimed towards the door and getting ready to blast away.

Aries knew he only had a few seconds to move before there was a hole in the door and also him. Lunging towards the door, Aries bounced off the bed and threw his feet towards the door. Rather as in a dropkick. Connecting with ease, the door was opened through the sensors, along with his feet connecting in to the knees of the attacker. A large thud followed groans. Aries was left sitting on the floor with a 189 pounds worth of meat lying down on his legs. The connection had sent the attacker falling face first on to the floor along with his legs loosing balance through the immense force.

"Argh! You son of a bi-…Aries?" The attacker instantly recognised Aries. To Aries' joy…it was Irvine. He struggled up to his feet, as if he had just seen a ghost. Rather, more likely, his old dorm mate.

"W-what're you doin' here!" Irvine held his weapon closely as he stumbled back towards the wall. His eyes were wide along with having the look of fear embedded his face. No emotion betrayed Aries' face. He had no reason to speak with him. Jumping to his feet, Aries looked to Irvine. A cold and long stare was passed. Hatred was being boiled through his veins; it could even be seen through the purple eyes.

"Listen, I-I.." Irvine tried to force the words out of his mouth. Past actions becoming haunted.

"Fuck you." Aries didn't even give a chance to Irvine to finish. Aries didn't want anything of it. Come what may, the past had already taken his toll. Turning his back, Aries sighed softly. He wanted to say so much. He wanted to do so much. Yet, was it worth it? Irvine was scum. Aries knew who the real Irvine was. Sadly he couldn't do anything to save 'Her'. Turning his head, Aries sent a glance of hatred over his shoulder.

"You're not worth it…" The Winhillian accent was heard once again through the heart of Irvine. A cold and sharp sting came at the back of his neck. Irvine knew this wasn't going to end well. Irvine was scared. Once again. Who knew that the person who he double-crossed would come to face him again? And out of all of that, this was one of the reasons why Irvine could never look face to face with Squall. He looked like Aries. The same devil that took away Selphie, back at the Orphanage…the same person who held all of the secrets of the young girl…and held all of the power what would have saved Matron at Galbadia.

"You made a mistake again…" A cold smirk was placed up on the lips of Irvine. His weapon was held firmly in his arms, slowly being raised.

"You turned your back again, this time, your goin' back in a box!" Irvine had an actual suppressor on his weapon. His last mission had been a covert operation. So he still had it. Plus this would be a great way to get rid of Aries. No one would have even known! If you couldn't hear the shot, how could you know he was dead?

"…" Aries closed his eyes. In pure moments, he would finally be able to leave this hellhole. Well, not really. A loud roar erupted from Aries' mouth. It sounded like a lion on a rampage. Pure rage being sent through out the waves, causing fear and most likely putting Irvine off guard. Aries quickly turned in a about face. Time was going slow yet Aries' was moving like the wind. With swift movements, Aries dashed towards Irvine, a look of anger across his face. Irvine was standing, obviously hesitating to shoot Aries, would it even have stopped him? It was too late. Aries stood in front of Irvine, just as the finger was about to accumulate pressure along the trigger, Aries grabbed the muzzle of the weapon following letting his right hand gripping the back of the weapon. Twisting his body, so that his back was momentarily towards Irvine, Aries added immense force towards the weapon, twisting the weapon out of his hands and sending it to the floor.

"Oh Shi-" Irvine cried out in fear. Before he could even finish, Aries sent his right elbow towards Irvine's face. Since he was moving back to his former position, his elbow connected as he spun around once again. The connection sent Irvine flying back in to the wall. Following his usual cry of pain. Stumbling to the wall, Irvine had to take a moment before gaining enough mind over fact that he needed to fight back. With out even any regard for his composure, Irvine growled and pushed himself away from the wall and flying in to Aries. Irvine tried to tackle him down, but failed. Miserably. Aries, raised his left knee as Irvine ran in to him. With ease, it connected. His knee felt the pressure of Irvine's jaw slapping off it and loosing balance once again. Pain was in the air.

Irvine felt the cold floor ricochet of his face. It took a moment for Irvine to realise he was bleeding, nearly choking on a tooth, Irvine coughed up on to the floor, along with a white object what seemed to be his tooth. His mouth was bleeding as if it was a fountain. What had Aries done?

"You…You bastard…" Irvine choked on his words, as if the blood was too much to talk through. His mouth looked like a red cavern pouring out red wine. Aries showed no sign of pleasure nor pain. His face betrayed no emotion as he stood there. Silent and savouring the moment. He had waited long to do that…Yet he didn't want to stop. His blood was calling for more. He wanted more pain; he craved the look of despair on the victims face. Irvine tried to reach for his gun, trying to crawl his way to the weapon with out trying to keep his mind on the pain. Yet, Aries was already there.

His foot stood firmly on the weapon. Irvine struggled trying to get it away from the latch like hold.

"I'll kill you…" Irvine carried on trying to keep his pride.

"You're pathetic." Aries spoke once again. This time, the tip of his foot was moved to push back at an angle, sending the gun flipping in to the air and leaving it in the hands of Aries, who had caught it with ease. Aries held the gun firmly in his right hand. Looking down towards Irvine, he was the victor.

"When you woke up today, I bet you didn't think that you would have a gun aimed at your head about 5 O'clock?" Aries finally spoke in a full sentence. The gun was aimed towards Irvine's head. His face once again had the look of fear. This never had happened before, Aries was a lot weaker! What had happened though those months!

"You're meant to be the weak one…" Irvine lowered his head in shame. He had just gotten easily beaten up by a 16 year old…someone who was 2 years younger than him.

"No, I never was…I just never raised my hand to you…I pitied you. But now…" Aries firmly placed his finger on to the trigger. Just moments away before applying more force. The gun began to look like a turret each time Irvine blinked. He was scared. Worse than the time with Ultimecia. His heart raced, the sounds of drums weren't even lower to how much sound he was making. It was obvious how much Aries wanted this…

"Do it…" Irvine felt himself shed a tear, he was crying, it was his last day on earth. Why not?

"Do what?" Aries replied as if he had no idea of what he was talking about.

"Kill me!" Irvine heightened his voice. Yet still kept his face parallel to the floor. Aries acknowledged the situation. Was it worth it? Did Aries truly want to kill him just for the sake of his personal happiness? For a moment, Aries thought hard. He could end his problems right here, he could kill the man who caused his pain for the past few months. Well truthfully, for most of his life. He could end everything…No on would know. And for fact, he could try and heal back time?

"JUST DO IT!" Irvine cried out in pain, this was too much for him. Aries opened his eyes wide, shooting them open as if he had just cracked. Stomping his way right in front of Irvine, His moved the muzzle so it forced its way in to Irvine's mouth.

"Come What May." The gun seemed to be moments away from pure ecstasy.


	6. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII originally made by Squaresoft/ Square-Enix. I own nothing, other than Aries. I will kill anyone who tries to take any sort of credit for this. Believe me, I have my ways…

Random person "Boobah, in the dark alleyway!"

"Son of a- Kill 'im!"

Chapter IV

'Would all students who are participating in the SeeD Field Exam please make their way towards the docking bay…I repeat' The PA had sounded, Time had come. It was 6 AM already. The dormitory what held blood the night before seemed to be quiet. No sound had embedded the area, yet the halls soon had a SeeD Candidates running around like headless chickens.

"I don't see the point in getting up this early." Selphie whined in her soft yet squeaky tone. She was with Zell and Quistis. It seemed like the person who was actually in charge hadn't arrived yet.

"Yeah…I was havin' a good dream about-" Zell replied, pressing his back against the wall of this red structure.

"…Hotdogs?" Quistis broke in, letting a soft chuckle pass through her lips as Zell had replied in his usual "Why you?" Stance. Selphie joined in with her usual cheery smile, what soon changed to a drowsy faced look. Undoubtly, she was tired. So would you, after not sleeping for 3 days.

"So where the hell is Mr. Commander?" Zell questioned, looking somewhat out of it.

"He'll kill ya', if he hears you talking like that Zelly!" Selphie yawned at the question. She was actually beginning to wonder if they were going to be doing this. It was their first time…Such a big task.

"Don't call me that!" Zell screeched.

"Don't you children ever stop picking on Zell?" A cheery voice spoke from the entry of the entrance of the newly made docking bay.

"Matron!"

'When is that thing going to shut up?' Aries was getting annoyed by the sound of the PA ringing through his ears. Throwing down the towel what was upon his back, Aries stood half dressed as he looked over the crimson stained towel. He had the same stains up on his bed sheets, a frown came over his face as he noticed. Shaking his head in despair, he figured that there was no way to help his problem. Aries noticed that he still wasn't issued with a SeeD uniform. Well, it seemed like it wouldn't matter anyways. He hated uniforms anyway; he felt constricted and held back. Undoing the belts of his mannequin, He looked down to the box what held the handle to his gunblade. He needed to find a strong blade what could hold such an immense power. True, it had had the backing of a 'Revolver'. But the power of each bullet cartridge held a lot of force. Each blade he had installed on to it had broken. Aries still needed something what could cut through metal like butter…just like his Katana. Waiting for another five minutes, Aries gave up. It didn't seem like anyone was going to issue him with a uniform. So what, He could improvise! From what he knew, he was supposed to be going off to Galbadia with 'Elite Forces Of SeeD'. He could blend in some way. Letting a sigh pass through his lips, Aries opened up the wardrobe what was held beside the bedside cabinet. Nearly ripping the doors off by accident, Aries began to look around for something. Noticing the only choice he would have was his usual battle outfit; he just sighed once again and threw it on to the bed. 'Better than nothing I guess…'

"Is this really the first time they're trying this?" Selphie asked Quistis curiously, she was somewhat nervous about this. About a week ago, she was approached by headmaster Cid. He had asked her to take part in this new SeeD program. In Cid's mind, he figured that if the SeeD candidates had someone to look up to and also follow along with, more would actually be willing to go along with the missions in blind trust. Plus, it would be her controlling a group of candidates. It wouldn't be half bad, nor would it involve Irvine. Hopefully?

"Yes, from what I know…" Quistis replied with ease, she was obviously the first one to be asked. She was the main one who came up with the idea. She figured that they all could use a new challenge.

"Then where the hell's Squall?" Zell was becoming impatient. They had about 2 hours before they had to be. Squall was already half an hour late. Along with Cid. Why the hell was he here anyways! He wanted hot dogs! But Zell actually hadn't been near the canteen for the past day. From yesterday's encounter…he figured it was a hallucination.

"Hmm, Well. Squall can't make it to this meeting. He is supposed to be meeting up with you over at Galbadia. Where you land is where you meet him." Edea replied softly. She was truly worried about Squall and Rinoa. Both of them had been away from the Garden for a few days now. No contact until yesterday. And thankfully, it was Squall who contacted them.

Aries now stood in front of the mirror, what was latched on to his door. He stared at himself, making sure he was in order and didn't look ridiculous in the outfit he was in. He stood strong, wearing a normal red T-shirt what seemed to hang out of his somewhat un-clingy black jeans. A quite large open shirt mainly covered all sides of the T-shirt except for the front. Once again the colour black, it seemed to be torn from the right sleeve side, well most of the sleeve was ripped off, leaving it to be slightly longer than the T-shirt underneath it. The shirt had seemed to be manually ripped from the sleeve. Aries never have an explanation for his shirt, he just liked it. Maybe because of the rather small angel wing like design what was made near the top-middle of his back. The wings were more dark and demonic rather than angelic. Plus they suited the dark coloured shirt. Lifting up his T-shirt, Aries ignored the scars and continued to try and figure out how low he would actually have to put his belts. To Aries' knowledge, he never knew that Squall had the same belts around his waist. Aries actually had a reason for having his, rather than for showing off reasons. A trio of belts were finally fixed around his hips. Mainly for easy access to his weapons. One around his waist, the other two lower down, crossing over his groin. Diagonally, but both opposite from each other. One held a black sheath for his Katana and a small slot to place a holster for his desert eagle. The third one was actually for gunblade, but he would feel somewhat weird not wearing it, so he decided to put it on for the hell of it. Around his right leg were the same small belts from before. This time, Aries managed to stash bullets in to each slot (what was empty when he entered.), each containing many small cylinders for his Desert Eagle. He had chosen this battle attire a few months ago. Something yearned for it. Like some type of craving. One way or another, Aries did look cool.

Finally, Aries was done. Well…not exactly. He still had to maintain his hair, so that it didn't give away his facial structure. Thinking for a moment, Aries sighed softly. He had never even tried to style his hair; it was just like that from day one. Grabbing a comb what was along the ledge of the bedside cabinet, he ran it through his hair, letting the bangs fall in front of his eyes. Thinking on a way to keep his face hidden, and not look like he was attracted to the same sex. Aries came up with the idea just to let it hang over the right side of his face, shielding his face along with smaller bangs along the left. It paid to have ridiculously uneven hair. Looking deeply in to the mirror, he smirked. His hair was now placed perfectly over the right side of his face, covering his right eye all the way down to his lips. He looked like a possible stalker, but well, it was better than being pointed at for looking like 'The Savoir Of The World'.

"waiting, oh joy…" Aries gave his reluctant view on this. Resting back on to his bed, he seemed to drift in to a world of thought. Everything was dawdling, nothing to do. Training would have been an option, but, not enough time. By the time Aries would have been prepared, the notification would have gone off. He was waiting till the last moments to actually make an appearance. It would resolve in not being noticed by other people, along with a lower chance of being detected, Aries had done this many times on his former exams. Plus, he was slightly confused on the concepts this time. No GF's, Guardian forces had been banished from the world. Through the power and memory loss, a lot of retaliation had been done. Mainly from SeeDs. Squall was sceptical about the idea. Loosing all of that power? Just to keep his memory? Squall would rather forget his past, he didn't want know anything. He was happy with Rinoa, so why go through the same pain over and over again? Nightmares did that job for him. Yet... a replacement had been made. There was a prototype before the actual testing. It was rumoured that this mission would be the first. Well, that rumour was most likely to be true. No exams had been executed since the war. So, it seemed like the field research was going to be made today.

"Last call for all students participating in the SeeD Field Exam…" Aries rose to his feet. It was time. Hearing a loud crowd of people passing through the halls. It seemed like he wasn't the only one to arrive on a later notice. Shrivelling his nose, a soft gust of air passed through his lips. "Damn it." Espionage wasn't the part of his plan. Walking out of his door, he noticed something from the corner of his eye. Looking towards the wall, the bloodstain seemed to be gone. Obviously, Irvine wasn't dead. Sadly. To his consideration, he hadn't even shown up during the night, after their little encounter. Figuring that he wasn't actually popping out for the exam, Aries shrugged and made his way towards the exit. There was a small panel, along the side of the door frame. Fondling the miniature button, on the metallic panel, an opening appeared. Obviously, it was the key pad for the dormitory. No actual code had been emplaced on the dormitory. Gaining a smile, Aries punched in a few numbers, at random, but easy to remember…well for him. The door instantly opened, following small beeps of notification. Checking that he had everything, Aries walked out of the door and in to the hall way.

"Look! It's the sorceress's knight!" Zell mocked the new comer. Seifer Almasy. The notorious bad ass of Balamb Garden. Times hadn't changed for him. He was welcomed back in to the group, to fight with them not against. Well, with exceptions of the arguments what were made. Seifer looked exactly the same. His coat, his Gunblade and his smirk. Nothing had changed.

"Don't piss yourself laughing, chicken shit." The 'knight' replied with his usual mischievous smirk. Following the usual hint of giggles along the students.

"What did you say?" Zell's usual reply came out. Only a matter of time.

"For the love of…Not this again, Seifer, on the ship, now!" Quistis took control of the situation. Pointing her hand towards the hybrid shaped aircraft, the ex-instructor ordered Seifer.

"My dear instructor, calm down? Where is 'he'?" Seifer ignored her instruction. As per usual. He wanted to know about Squall. Seifer and Squall hadn't seen together in a long time. No one even knew about what happened during his disappearance. A lot of ideas had been around; one of them seemed to be true. He never got angry when mentioning Squall's name, just the usual over-confidence what followed after was normal.

"That's Commander Squall to you!" Selphie jumped out from now where, and on to the back of Seifer. Her usual giggles filled his ears, following her hands filling his hair. Screwing up his style more like. Students watched in interest. The antics of their peers always were entertaining. Keeping a tight lock around his neck, her arms squeezed around his neck. Seifer had no chance of escaping the dark clutches of Selphie. No one ever did. Groaning, an angered look came on his face. She never gave him a break. This was worse than being manipulated by a sorceress. Since Selphie was not evil. Well… Not intently.

Meanwhile…

Paranoia had struck. Aries was in the middle of a crowd, loaded with the students who were participating for the test. Constantly looking over his back, feeling the attack of paranoia crawl up his spine. Each and everyday, he would turn around at least once. Bad habit. But, why did he? He didn't care what others thought? But…voices. They wouldn't stop. That constant murmuring following the usual hint of laughter. Why? Taking a deep breath, Aries clenched his fists. Trying to blend in to the crowd, but being the odd one out. Mainly for being the only one in their normal attire. He ended up listening to the rumours. It was amusing to hear students talk amongst their beliefs and prediction. The best one had to be 'I think we're gonna be abducted by the PuPu!' At least the candidates were creative. Another factor in this exam. You couldn't go off plain force. Creativity and planning out what to do, was needed. You couldn't go in all Gunblades blazing and end up thinking you're going to come out alive. The mental factor of the mission was important as was the physical. Thankfully, it wouldn't matter so much, if he got stuck taking orders. It would be better than being presented as team leader. He wasn't a leader, far form it…then again…he wouldn't accept order's he didn't believe in.

The sudden rush of students came in to the newly built docking bay. Each student stood in awe as they entered. The monstrous crimson bird-like ship stood in front of their eyes. This was truly amazing. None of the students had acess to this area. Only certain qualified SeeDs were able to enter. Mainly for using Ragonrack as transportation. Things were way out of hand back then. Now, everything was back on track. This was literally their first exam since the war. Plus, it would be interesting to make out the results. This would be a one-shot. Well… depending on the outcome of the exam. If the results exceeded their average scores, it would be permanent. Rather than doing a job that had uncertain qualifications, Garden had decided to actually create a battlefield. It would test the Candidates ability, along with their state of mind. Yet, this was not the only mission going on. There was another, one that was being handled separately. Only two students were allowed to go. A SeeD and a SeeD candidate. Cid had something planned. Something that had only happened recently. No reason what so ever to keep it in the dark, it was meant to be a test. More than a test even. Since there were only two actual people going on this 'mission'.

"Welcome, students of Balamb and candidates of SeeD!"

It was finally beginning.


End file.
